ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Genjutsu training: Castiel and Saiyuki
SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I look back at Castiel and nod my head. "Alright, I've taken a few lessons from Ink, so I'm going to teach you about Genjutsu, how to cast one, and how to get out of one. Trust me, it's important." I said firmly. CastielCaoin: nods to her and listens carefully.- alright Sensei- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "Alright, to cast a Genjutsu is the same as casting a Ninjutsu; it involves your Chakra and hand seals. The main purpose of Genjutsu is to place your opponent under an illusion, distracting them for a moment. The best way to throw someone under a Genjutsu is to be sneaky, distract the opponent for a moment, and then try and disrupt your opponents Chakra with your own. Attention to detail is the main point you have to focus on while creating a Genjutsu, or the person can see through it, quite easily. You need the distraction, to get your opponent to take their attention off of you, and your next efforts. Understand?" CastielCaoin: yes Sensei the main idea of Genjutsu is to confuse and distract. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "Alright..I want you to cast a Genjutsu on me. And remember..details. Throw in whatever you can think of." CastielCaoin: he stood there kinda looking stupid as he looks to her..- uh Sensei i dont know any handsigns involved with Genjutsu- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "You won't need any at the moment. Only specific Genjutsu's use specific handseals. For now, just build and channel your Chakra.” CastielCaoin: nods and stands next to her and begins to gather his chakra. He would keep his eyes on her as he attempts to channel his chakra through himself and around her as the ground began to shake around her then all of a sudden it would stop and he would fall to his knee breathing hard. He pushed too much chakra out at once. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I shake my head, biting my lower lip. "No. It needs more. You need explanation. First comes the distraction. And then you weave the Chakra. Almost as if you've succeeded, write what your opponent sees." All of sudden, Reizei let out a piercing cry, possibly distraction Castiel. If it was successful, I would use that second of distraction to build my Chakra inside myself and gave it a mental push toward Castiel, invading his own Chakra system, pushing my own into it, and weaving him into a Genjutsu of my own making. I knew this place well, so the detail in my Genjutsu was almost flawless. Te clouds in the sky moved as they should have, the rocks were in the same place, so were the trees. The grass bent beneath Castiels feet, his shadow was cast at the correct angle. The waterfall roared, the wind blew, ripples from the waterfall formed in the pool. I left out a detail, however, on purpose, hoping he would catch it. The mist from the waterfall, that should have been there, was missing. If he caught this detail, and said so, I would release him from the Genjutsu. This was merely an example of what one should do. If, afterward, regardless if his attempt was successful or not, I would then teach him how to release himself from a Genjutsu. CastielCaoin: He was mesmurized by the sudden beauty around him. the roar making him turn to first notice it. He began to look around as he would catch every single detail as if it was almost exadurated. He moves over twords the rocks and then looked to the waterfall. He had to run up this godforsaken waterfall so many times that he relised something was off. The mist he felt when he was near the base on his face. "Sensei," He called out." I am under a Genjutsu? The mist from the waterfall is gone." He walks to wher ehe was standing staring at the waterfall. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I let out a breath and withdrew my Chakra from Castiel's body, releasing him from the Genjutsu, albeilt a little less graceful than I would have done with anything else. Genjutsu wasn't my forte, and I could only detail this place as well as I did, because it was MY place. It was were I took the children to train, it was where I went to think by myself. I was sure when in a forest I wasn't familiar with, I wouldn't have done so well. "Alright, that's the basics of how to perform a Genjutsu. I want you to try it on me now. Remember the distraction." CastielCaoin: He Moves to a distance from her again and removed a kunai with an exlposive tag. He wasnt sure entirely but he was pretty sure how it worked. He threw the kunai behind her and into the mountain and blew it. With the destraction made he pushed his chakra, steadily into her, so that he wouldnt fall out into exaustion. He caused the same thing as she did. The mist from the waterfall was there, the sound of the roaring waterfall, The lush grass on her feet and the strong breeze in the air around her. He didnt relised but he didnt put the trees in the area. This was a little easyier then what it would be out in the forest because like her he had been here his share and knew most of the details. He held it for as long as he could then dropped to his knee again and looks to her as the genjutsu breaks. " How was that Sensei?" SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I watched Castiel remove an exploding tag from his pouch, easily seen by the tag wrapped around it and I expected it to be thrown AT me. What I wasn't expecting, was it to land behind me and I jumped out of the way, landing an easy 8 feet away, into the safe zone. I glared at the explosive tag, remembering my past experience with exploded eardrums. When I looked up, however, I didn't realize I had been put into a Genjutsu, yet, though with a simple turn of my head, I knew something was amis. The trees were gone. How sad. I was about to stop my flow of Chakra, to break the Genjutsu, but blinked when it faded naturally. I saw Castiel fall to the ground, winded. "Well enough..but you forgot the trees. Also..more description. Lots more. The clouds, the rainbow, my shadow. Any tiny slip up in the description of your post can give your opponent what they need to 'see through' the Genjutsu, even if you meant it to be perfect. They can argue that since you didn't put in the exact shape of the leaves of the trees, that that was where you failed, and what told them it was a Genjutsu." I nod my head and look down at Castiel. "Now, how to disrupt a Genjutsu is fairly simple, when you think about it, though difficult in practice. The first way is to stop the flow of your Chakra which disrupts the other person's Chakra, the second way is to make your Chakra move about wildly which throws out the intruders. The next is, if the person makes you experience pain and not try to control all of your senses, you can tell yourself that the pain isn't real to knock yourself out. Understand?" I tilt my head and waited for an answer. CastielCaoin: nods a bit nervous with this part- Ok sensei and i will make sure to include as much detail as possible SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I raise my right hand again, with only my index finger and middle finger raised while the rest were curled closed. Reizei let out another piercing cry, though this was different. In the moment that Castiel was distracted, I built my Chakra and mentally pushed it toward him, weaving it amongst his own, pushing him into a Genjutsu. I wouldn't make any purposeful mistakes this time, as I wanted Castiel to realize it himself when he was in a Genjutsu or not. Outside of the Genjutsu, I closed my eyes, though inside Genjutsu, my doubled self kept my eyes open and the right hand reached for my belt pouch. The details were all perfect: the grass bent beneath his feet and was the proper softness, the tiny rocks that littered the ground were there and cast correct shadows. The giant rocks were in the right places and cast the right shadows as well. The few trees that grew next to the rock face were the right height, the leaves the right shape, the bark real looking, the shadows perfect. The clouds in the sky moved correctly, the sun shined, the rainbow was there. The waterfall roared, mist sprayed, bubbles formed and popped, ripples gently washed away. The pool itself made the gentle lapping noise any tide created when hitting a surface. Reizei's wingflapping and the noise it made were in sync, the feathers visible. And finally, Castiel himself. His shadow hit the ground correctly; there was not a single hiccup the surrounding area to show it was fake. Inside the Genjutsu, I smiled and withdrew my hand, showing a kunai with an explosive tag wrapped about it, the symbols black and shining with real ink. My right armed moved out to my side before the arm swung forward in a broad arc to the left. At the right moment, I let the kunai go and it flew toward Castiel and to the ground at his feet. In the Genjutsu, though Castiel would try to run away, would know he should do so, he couldn't move, for this was my world and I made it so he couldn't move..not even an inch. The kunai hit the ground..and exploded. The grass beneath Castiels feet caught fire, the heat from the flames would sear his skin, burn his flesh. Smoke would fill the air, clogging his lungs, stealing from him the air he needed to breathe. And all the while, the bottom of his feet would burn, the skin scorching and melting. CastielCaoin: - Castiel would walk and notice Sensei just staring at him. He was distracted by the god forsaken bird that he always was worried would bite his head off. He looks around to see nothing wrong with the area and even noted that everything was in the right place with the right shadows. His shadow was even there in the bright sun. He looked to Sensei to only see her reach for her pack and his eyes dropped noticing she had no shadow herself. " A GENJUTSU" He quietly brings his hands together and uses his inate skillfulness in chakra control to make it go wild within the chakra paths in his body as he says " Release" as she throws the kunai. He begins to run away as the genjutsu was broken and he looked to her, not relising that it was an explosive kunai. CastielCaoin: Castiel would turn to the bird he always had to be careful of because he worried personally that the bird would bite his head off one day for being rude to it. He looked back to Sensei who was oddly staring at him but he shrugged it off. Looking around the area he looked to the trees and to the leaves that he had come accustom to when he did his first kunai training with soudai. He turned and looked to the mountain that him and soudai had carved the stone steps into. It was a great memory and they seemed untouched. He turned and looked to the water fall the mist and air around them made the air cold and moist. He looked to the shadows dance from the sun and then to the rainbow in the sky from the waterfalls constant mist. It was truely beautiful. He looked down and admired how green the grass was and noticed his shadow but then noticed that Senseis shadow was not sitting like hes was. He then relised it was a genjutsu as she went for her pack and removed a kunai. He then would put his hands to together and make his chakra in his body go wild, using his expierence for his chakra control. He would then say " release" as the kunai hit the ground and he seen the explosive tag. As the genjutsu released, He dove to the side and slide away from his spot, not relising the kunai dissapeared until not a sound was heard. " Sensei did i just break the Genjutsu????" He was surprised but happy he had a talent in this kind of jutsu. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: Inside the Genjutsu, I watched as Castiel looked about, noting details and I was sure my Genjutsu was flawless, that he would see nothing out of the ordinary. I saw him look around, noting details, the grass, the cliff face, his shadow..before he suddenly looked over at me and to the ground. I blink and look down at the ground and noticed I had forgotten to put my own shadow. 'Shit..' I said mentally and watched, both inside and outside, the Genjutsu while Castiel broke it by making his Chakra go wild. It was still a weird feeling, like worms suddenly crawing along limbs and I was certain I would never get over it..When Castiel broke the Genjutsu, he would see me still standing, as since my own Genjutsu ability was abysmal, I couldn't move while performing Jutsu's. My right hand dropped and I placed my hands on my hips, nodding my head. "That was very nice, Castiel." Though, I was becoming tired. Because I had added so much detail to my last attempt, I had pushed more Chakra in to it, and since, again, my Genjutsu ability was small, I used much more Chakra than usual to create it. CastielCaoin: Castiel would gather his chakra and smile as he would slowly move his hand back to his pouch. He takes three shurken and throw them for her but purposly missed, using this as the destraction as she would ofcourse dodge them even if they werent going to hit. He focused his chakra and pushed it into hers creating the same scenery: The clouds moved as they should making the shadows on the ground, and the rainbow dance in the mist. The waterfall crashed and made ripples in the water making the tide like bobbing happen as the proper sound dances to her ear. The rustle of the leave in the trees nearby only meant that the proper trees had been place and the leaves in them were the proper shape. The mountain and stones had the proper shadows and even the steps carved into it was there. He even madde a replica of her bird that she was so fond of. He looked to her feet and made sure that his shadow and hers where there in the right positioning aswell that they actually looked like the host. The grass was soft and crunched beneath ehr feet softly as it should. The breeze could be felt around them aswell as he made the sound move in her ears. Castiel made a full on replica of himself as he was getting the hang of the jutsu quiet quickly. Its as he was born for this, He begins to move slowly, Muting out his own footsteps. He reaches Sensei as instead of making the genjutsu do the work he moved behind her and drew a kunai to her throat. When she relised the Genjutsu was so, he would be ready so she would not be able to move. He had made the perfect replica of the area to his own mind. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I blink and automatically dodge the thrown shuuriken, the move almost automatic and not something I could have controlled. It was second nature to dodge things now, that I didn't need to even think of it; my body moved on its own, which sometimes created problems, though not often. Since this was supposed to be a Genjutsu lesson, I looked back and around, noting the clouds and the rainbow I was so fond of staring at, during moments where I would come here to think. They moved to the waterfall, mouth quirking into a smile as I remembered how difficult it was for my students to climb up. The ripples in the water that would provide ample distraction to one trying to control Chakra to walk on water. I looked toward the trees, noting leaves and..my head tilts. Huh..odd..the bark looked different. I filed the information away for later use and continued to look around, to the mountain and stones, noting they had proper shape and shadows and smiled at the steps that were carved into the cliff face. Next was my bird and I critically looked over him, noting feathers and such. I looked down to my feet and then to Castiels feed, noting shadows. I looked back at the sky and noticed a critical thing missing: the sun. The area was brightly lit, the shadows cast, but there was no sun. That was amusing. I looked back down toward Castiel and watched as he started running. Before he got to me, however, I closed my eyes and stopped my own flow Chakra though it took me a few seconds. The Genjutsu broke and I blinked when I felt the cold metal of a kunai pressed to my throat. It was possibly the worst move the child could have made. My right hand flashes up, intending on grabbing Castiel's wrist, perhaps even the kunai in a crushing grip that hand channeled Chakra in my fingers and hand. At the same time, I left arm moved, bending at the elbow and flashed back, intending on hitting the boy in the ribs. Chakra was also channeled to my elbow so if the blow connected, it would likely cause broken bones. CastielCaoin: He felt his ribs break easyily and a few bones in his wrist as he falls to the ground and let her take the kunai " UGH!" he held his side and then looked up to his Sensei he didnt relise that her training would have caused that but he should have known since that was why he threw the shurken to begin with ... because he knew that her body would move without thinking. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: With the removal of the kunai blade I blink and look back, down at Castiels form. I wince slightly, and sighed to myself. Ryu was way too injured to deal with another injured person. I turned fully to look back at Castiel and I kneel down. "Lie down," I said firmly. I couldn't heal the boys wounds, but I could make sure they were set, and not deadly right now. CastielCaoin: he lays down quietly cringing as he looks up to sensei when she makes the face she makes when she hurts a student. this was his mistake not hers. " Sensei im ok its not your fault i shouldnt have snuck up behind you or atleast been ready for it." He sighed and lay still- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: Alright..broken ribs first..I lifted my left hand and pressed it gently to Castiel's chest, sliding it down slowly to check for broken ribs. I would could how many, regardless of Castiel's pained hisses and..I counted two, on the left side. Made sense..as my elbow wasn't very large and it was my left arm that moved. They were only cracked and would likely heal within the week..well enough time for Ryu to take a rest and heal what was left over. I moved his right wrist, which was clearly fractured and I look around for a moment. I click my tongue and stand up, walking to a tree and breaking off a few branches. I measured in my head..nodded..and walked back toward Castiel, drawing out a piece of rope. I sat back down and, with only keeping it so his wrist didn't break further in my mind, I placed the sticks, and wrapped the rope. That would have to do, for now. Perhaps I could channel Chakra to Ryu..to make sure the poor boy didn't lose his hand. CastielCaoin: - He kept his head down and looked at sensei keeping his body and hand straight. He looks to her and asks.- will i be able to compete in the chunnin exams still.- knowing they were comming upon them quickly- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "Yes," I said, distractedly. "Ryu will be rested in a few days to heal you fully, and then I will train you to get your stamina back up." CastielCaoin: he sighed contently. the worry was gone, all he wanted to do was make Sensei proud in the chunnin exams asweell as make his teamate soudai proud. They were his family now. He was happy that he had such strong family, He sat up when he was told and lookedd to make sure the headband on his arm was still there and sighed softly.- Good. I told you what i found eh sensei? SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "Hmm.." I hummed thoughtfully. "You showed me a headband. Beyond that I don't remember." I had been particularly blank minded that day, thanks to the missions and how I acted during it. CastielCaoin: He would smile quietly and reach into his weapons pocket and pull out two blades just bigger then kunai. - My fathers chakra blades. aswell as his head band.. im worried nin around the village will think ill of me if i keep this on my arm. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I shake my head. "You are from the Hidden sand. It wouldn't make sense to wear two headbands, but I see nothing wrong with you keeping your fathers." I nod my head toward the Chakra blades. "And those would come in handy, later, when I can teach you to channel your Chakra through them. Quite useful in cutting trees, I think." CastielCaoin: nods to her and says- i stitched it into my uniform. I read his files. He was killed in his home with my mom. i was found upstairs with my crib flipped. =Tears welled in his eyes as he looks away from sensei relising in his head that shinobi dont cry as he wipes his eyes and continues- land of fire anbu... SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: My face was hidden behind my mask, which was the only reason Castiel didn't see the widening of my eyes. My body stayed relaxed though, and I wondered if I knew these Konoha ANBU..as I had been one as well. CastielCaoin: he looked to her and begins to speak with a wierd non emotion voice- i will find the killer and make them pay...- he shook his head shaking it off and shruged and returned to his normal self.- So Sensei.. i dont blame you ok. I know you were ANBU and thats your job. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "Perhaps.." My voice was smooth and showed no signs of my internal struggle. "But depending on who killed your parents..they might have been someone I worked with." 'In which case I would most likely stop you.' I added that last sentence in my head and finally sighed. "Alright, you can stand up, I'm going to take you to the hospital, so Ryu can heal your wrist. Your ribs can wait a few days, it'll just hurt to breathe." I waited for Castiel to stand, as I followed my own advice. CastielCaoin: he stood nodding knowing the comrad is the best friendship so ofcourse she would say that- maybe just awnsers then... - He was terrified of sensei when she had the quietness to her but knew that she was well, Sensei, our teacher and that she wouldnt do anything but protect us. He stood tall and walked slow holding in any sounds of pain or hurt.- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I rolled my eyes as Castiel started walking and I simply followed, hands landing on his shoulders. I drew in Chakra and Body Flickered